Massimo Savić
Massimo Savić je hrvatski glazbenik i pjevač. Djetinjstvo je uglavnom provodio u Istri, iako su ga životne okolnosti odvele prvo do Italije, pa zatim do Australije. Srednju školu pohađa i završava u Zagrebu gdje započinje njegova glazbena karijera. Godine 1983., bio je vođa legendarne new wave/synth-pop grupe Dorian Gray pri čemu izdaje prvi Sjaj u tami, te dvije godine kasnije drugi album Za tvoje oči. Grupa se proslavila ponajviše zahvaljujući fenomenalnom prepjevu grupe Walker Brothers The sun ain't gonna shine anymore, ali i upečatljivom glasu Massima Savića. No članovi sastava tih su godina eksperimentirali s drogom. Oni su na to gledali s umjetničke strane „kao na poticaj za stvaranje glazbe“. Sastav se raspao 1986. zbog novčanih problema. Naime, članovi u Švedskoj potrošili dva i pol puta više dana snimanja od onoga što je Jugoton bio spreman platiti te su tražili od sastava da ostatak potrošenih sati plate iz svoga džepa. Menadžer Marijan Crnarić uspio je dogovoriti 42 koncerta po bivšoj Jugoslaviji što je članovima sastava bilo dovoljno da zarade jedino za dnevnice dok je ostatak zarade otišao na pokrivanje duga Jugotonu. Sastav se na kraju raspao zbog besparice i međusobnih optuživanja. Nakon razlaza grupe započinje uspješnu samostalnu karijeru i objavljuje četiri albuma u suradnji s Zrinkom Tutićem. Slijedi zaokret u karijeri i art pop i rock projekti poput albuma na engleskom jeziku Elements ili vokal u grupi Metal Guru, uz istovremeno objavljivanje petog albuma u suradnji s Tutićem Benzina 1995. godine. Upravo u vrijeme zenita hrvatske "dance" glazbe otpjevao je jedan od najduhovitijih hitova Benzina, a da nije iznevjerio fanove, već je u isto vrijeme dobio i nove. Nakon pet godina stanke, izvanredni pjevač koji je nebrojeno puta zadužio hrvatsku glazbenu scenu, objavljuje novi album jednostavna naslova Massimo, a potom su uslijedili hvaljeni albumi Vještina i Vještina 2 koji su Massima vratili u sam vrh hrvatske mainstream pop-rock glazbe. Nakon više nominacija, godine 2004. napokon dobiva diskografsku nagradu Porin u kategoriji najbolje muške vokalne izvedbe. Uspjeh je ponovio i sljedeće dvije godine. Osim glazbene karijere, imao je i male televizijske role u dvjema serijama "Naša mala klinika" i "Bitange i princeze". Massimo je otac zagrebačke studentice novinarstva Mirne Savić koja je poznata kao voditeljica emisije "Top.HR" na RTL-u 2 i kao glas na radiju Soundset i Enter. Diskografija * Dorian Gray - Sjaj u tami (Jugoton, 1983.) * Dorian Gray - Za tvoje oči (Jugoton, 1985.) * Stranac u noći (Jugoton, 1987.) * Riječi čarobne (Jugoton, 1988.) * Muzika za tebe (Jugoton, 1989.) * Zemlja plesa (Jugoton, 1990.) * Elements (Helidon, 1992.) * Metal Guru - Body, Energy & Emotions (Labin Art Express, 1993.) * Benzina (Croatia Records/Tutico, 1995.) * Metal Guru - Hero in 21st Century (Labin Art Express, 1998.) * Massimo (Aquarius/Multimedia Records, 2003.) * Vještina (Aquarius/Multimedia Records, 2004.) * Massimo - Zlatna kolekcija (Croatia Records, 2004.) * Apsolutno Uživo - live Iz Kluba Aquarius (Aquarius, 2005.) * Vještina 2 (Aquarius, 2006.) * Sunce se ponovo rađa (Aquarius, 2008.) * Dodirni me slučajno (Aquarius, 2011.) * 1 dan ljubavi (Aquarius, 2015.) Nagrade Porin za najbolju mušku vokalnu izvedbu * 2004. za izvedbu Znam zašto te osjećam * 2005. za izvedbu skladbe Bacila je sve niz rijeku * 2006. za izvedbu skladbe Ne plači (live) * 2007. za izvedbu skladbe Da mogu * 2012. za izvedbu skladbe Iz jednog pogleda Filmografija Televizijske uloge * "The Voice: Najljepši glas Hrvatske" kao mentor u žiriju (2019.-2020.) * "5. com s Danielom" kao gost emisije (2019.) * "U svom filmu" kao gost emisije (2019.) * "Kod nas doma" kao gost emisije (2019.-2020.) * "Zvijezde pjevaju" kao gost pjevač (sa Ivanom Dečak) (2019.) * "Zlatni studio" kao izvođač na dodjeli nagrade (2019.) * "Vladimir Kočiš Zec: Pjevam i živim (koncert)" kao gost pjevač (2018.) * "A strana" kao gost pjevač (2018.-2019.) * "Klub 7" (2018.-danas) * "Top.Hr" (?-danas) * "Massimo na prokurativama, Split festival 2018." kao izvođač (2018.) * "Poprock.Hr" kao gost (2018.-danas) * "Koktel-bar" kao gost (2018.) * "Zvijezde" kao član žirija (2017.) * "Bitange i princeze" kao klijent #1 (2009.) * "Garaža" kao gost izvođač (2009.) * "Naša mala klinika" kao anđeo Silvestar (2006.) Sinkronizacija Kategorija:Pjevači